


Gallavich Week Day 1 - Together

by christinchen



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times people found out and one time they had to tell everyone (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mandy

She doesn't know why it's Lip of all people calling her to tell her her brother got shot. She didn't think they were friends or even liked each other all that much.   
All she hears is "Mickey... got shot... a lot of blood... in surgery right now... I don't know, they won't tell me anything!" She isn't even aware she's asking questions, demanding answers, all she knows is her brother got hurt, and yes she knows he has an awful talent for that, but she also knows that Milkoviches survive. They always do, like cockroaches, Mickey had once joked. And god, she hopes he's right. Because hospitals and surgery seems to come with "We're sorry" and "there wasn't anything we could do for her" in their family. 

So she rushes to the hospital. Trying to get there in time. She's been frantic the whole train ride there, hoping that the train would go just a little bit faster. She doesn't even realize how much she's shaking until she arrives at the waiting room and Lip grabs her arms and whispers "Hey! Hey, he's fine. He's fine. The fucker is perfectly fine."

She takes a deep breath and feels her pulse starting to calm again. He's fine. Like a cockroach. They are Milkoviches after all.   
"Can I see him? I'm going to need to punch him in the face for scaring me like that."   
Lip laughs. "Yeah. You might have to wait your turn though, Ian's with him right now."  
Ian. That makes so much more sense. She doesn't know when those two became friends either, but them getting in trouble definitely makes more sense than Mickey and Lip. 

The room is dark when she enters quietly. And her first thought is that for some fucked up reason it's a private room and she has no idea how they're gonna pay for a private hospital room on top of the bills for getting a bullet removed from her brother's abdomen. But she trusts that Ian wouldn't have brought her brother to the hospital if it hadn't been necessary. 

It takes her a moment to realize that the chair next to the bed is empty and that there are two people lying on the small hospital bed.   
"You're an idiot." murmurs her brothers voice hoarsely into the darkness. 

I know, she wants to answer.   
There are two people lying on the small bed, and they're curled up around each other in a way that seems to leave no space between them. There's her brother lying on a hospital bed, a drip attached to his arm, the other draped loosely around her best friends shoulders where he lies with his head on Mickey's shoulder. 

"You're the one who got shot for me, so I don't think you have any moral high ground here." Ian's voice is just as quiet, though the croakiness is different, more like it came from crying than from screaming.   
Mandy watches her brother's hand come up slowly and cover Ian's where it was resting over the white bandage around Mickey's middle. It somehow seems to be an answer in whatever conversation she just walked into, if Ian's quiet "I know." is anything to go by. 

They're friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends. Maybe even more than friends, Mandy thinks. They're something to each other. And it somehow still doesn't make sense in her head. 

You're an idiot, she thinks. And for a moment she thinks about revealing her presence, letting them know she walked into the room. But then Ian shifts, lifts himself up, so he's no longer looking at the bandages and their joined hands, but a Mickey's face. "Me too." he whispers and then they're kissing. 

They're definitely _something_ to each other, she thinks as she quietly backs out of the room.


	2. Fiona

She's not stupid. She had her suspicions about yet another Milkovich staying at her house. 

And yes, she has noticed no matter the fact that her brother seems to think she's stupid enough to not notice that he has been sneaking a guy up the fire escape through his bedroom window every single night and down again every single morning for the past week. 

She just hadn't expected it to be Mickey Milkovich of all people. She had expected a secret boyfriend maybe, but not the neighborhood drug dealer. So she did what every sister that suspected her little brother to have gotten involved in dealing did. She spied on him.

On Monday she went through Ian's drawers when he was at school. And found nothing incriminating besides a couple of joints and porn. 

On Tuesday she slightly regretted going through the rest of Ian's stuff and finding a box with sex toys. Because really? But who was she to judge. 

On Wednesday night she listened on the door for over an hour when she knew they were both in Ian's room, but only heard muffled laughter and hushed conversations about some movie they had apparently watched together. 

On Thursday she got as low as to actually trying to follow Ian around. Only to find out he didn't seem to be doing much apart from school, work and hanging out with Mandy. And she had no idea how the Milkovich girl fit into the whole thing.

On Friday she went home from work early to take a few moments in the empty house to mentally prepare herself for the talk she would inevitably have to have with Ian when he got home from work later. She had just put the groceries away when she heard laughter coming from upstairs. Ian's laughter. 

When she rounded the corner to the boys room she saw Mickey pushing Ian into the wall, trapping his hands. Her first instinct was to grab for the baseball bat and come to Ian's aid. A moment later she saw her brother's ROTC training kick in and watched as he got the upper hand in the fight. He used Mickey's apparent momentary distraction to... pull the other boy in and kiss him.

And Fiona watched slack-jawed from shock as instead of punching her brother in the face Mickey kissed back, murmured something against Ian's lips before pulling him into the bedroom behind them, hands already pulling at each others clothing. 

She spend the rest of her evening with her thoughts going in circles of "what the fuck?!", nursing a beer to drown out the moans she definitely just heard coming from upstairs. Oh god. 

On Saturday morning she barged into the boys bedroom early, yelling about breakfast being ready. She smirked as Carl grumbled about not being allowed to sleep in even on the weekend and watched as the _two_ boys in Ian's bed scampered to cover themselves with a blanket.   
"And Ian, tell your boyfriend to stay for breakfast. One day he's gonna break his neck climbing out of that fucking window and I'll have the entire Milkovich clan after me."

She left contemplating if Ian dating a drug dealer was really better than him being one. And laughed when she heard Carl go about this apparent eternal quest of finding out about gay sex. She wasn't gonna help Ian with that, she decided, served him right.


	3. Mickey

Even looking back now he can't pinpoint the moment it happened. Can't say when it started or how the hell it even happened. It's all Gallagher's fault, that much he knows. Who else would there be to blame after all?

If there was one thing he knew about himself then it was that he didn't do relationships. It just never worked out for him. It simply wasn't worth it. Not that he'd tried it but who right in their mind would want to date Mickey Milkovich anyway?

Ian Gallagher is the answer to that question apparently. Not that Mickey would consider Ian as a sane person for obvious reasons, like wanting to date Mickey Milkovich.

And the thing is, that Ian doesn't just want to be in a relationships with him, he just goes on and does it without asking Mickey and without him even noticing at first. 

The first time Ian convinces him to have sex in a actual bed for once Mickey doesn't protest too much. He does make an compelling argument. The storage room at the Kash'n'Grab is cold in the winter, outside isn't one bit better and he really doesn't need anyone walking into him being fucked in some back alley. 

And if he doesn't mind too much that Ian seems to take the smoke they share afterward as an invitation to talk to him no one has to know, especially not Ian.

And apparently him not complaining means that Ian thinks it's okay to do all sorts of things. Like offering him a beer they share when he enters the empty Gallagher house before going upstairs. Or bringing him food. Okay, a sandwich. But still. 

And when he does complain, Ian only laughs at him and tells him to stop being such a pussy. Which he is not, thank you very much. And to prove just that to Ian he finds himself not pulling away when he puts his head on Mickey's shoulder after pulling the thin blankets of Ian's bed over their spend bodies one night. 

He isn't sure that Ian got his point though when he sneaks out of the house in the early hours of the morning with a quick goodbye kiss that leaves Mickey's lips tingling for hours. 

He doesn't know when that became their routine. Him spending the night at Ian's, spending the night with Ian. But at some point it did and Ian doesn't even ask him anymore if he's coming over later, he just sits at his window expecting Mickey to turn up. And Mickey does every single time. 

Mickey doesn't even realize that his behavior stops falling into the category of casual hookup and starts to become more that of someone in a relationship until his dad demands to know where he had been when he comes home one morning, only to have Iggy joke about how he ought to make an honest woman out of his girlfriend and stop pretending he hadn't moved in with her. 

Fuck.


	4. Everyone basically

The way Ian expects people to find out about Mickey and him, solely consists of various people walking in on them. 

It has happened before, starting with Kash and Frank, and seems to continue happening. For some reason Fiona seems to know now, and by extension Carl, and god hadn't that been embarrassing. Though he would never forget the freaked out look on Mickey's face or that he had actually seen having breakfast with Fiona who had called him Ian's boyfriend the lesser evil to answering Carl's questions. 

Now Mandy seems to know something too. And he has no idea how that happened. He only knows that she definitely just implied that he has sex with her brother. 

So when he walks into the Gallagher house with her hot on his heels and finds an impromptu party happening for some reason, he takes it as an excuse to not reply to Mandy's comment and just get himself really, really drunk.

Which is, two hours later, going well, if he can say so himself. His head is wonderfully swimming with booze and pot. And everything is moving kind of too fast around him or he's moving too slow, he doesn't know. He doesn't even care. 

All he wants is to forget, at least for a little while, about more and more people finding out. For now it's something his sober self can deal with in the morning.

And really his plan goes well, until Kev comes through the door bringing more alcohol with him and also Mickey Milkovich. Which makes Ian happy, the Mickey part not so much the alcohol, he already had enough of that for tonight, but one can never have too much of Mickey, at least as far as he is concerned. And really that thought alone should have been a sign that he had too much to drink and should just quietly go upstairs to sleep it off.

Instead he finds himself launching himself across the room with a happy "Mickey!" Only to stumble into the other boys arms, and be caught, imagine that, Mickey really has gone soft on him. He wraps his arms around Mickey's neck and kisses him softly in thanks. 

"I think Mandy found out about us," he tell him when he pulls back again. But Mickey only gives him an incredulous look, says: "I don't think she's the only one." and hits him over the head. Lightly, which makes Ian smile and hide his face him Mickey's neck. 

Oops. He just hopes his sober self is prepared to deal with _that_ in the morning.


End file.
